Diary of the Batman
by wastedpig22
Summary: Gotham is a corrupt city. The Heffley family run a multi-platform business while Greg goes missing, or is he? Sorry I don't like spoilers. My first Crossover. Read&Review and tell me what ya think.
1. Missing

**This is my new Crossover Story. It places the characters of the _Diary of a Wimpy Kid _universe in the _Batman _universe. In case you are wondering, it's the entire Batman universe, not just the Nolan trilogy.**

* * *

**Diary of the Batman**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

Gotham was a very corrupt city. It had its ups and downs. But one family in particular was going through their biggest downfall yet. The Heffley family had lost their son Greg. He said he was going on a two week camping trip up the mountain. It had been nearly seven years since he left. The police presumed him dead. The family could not be more distraught. Frank and Susan Heffley have been running a small multi platform company called Heffley Inc.

Business manager Frank Reynolds was in the Board Room with the family and friends. Friends like Holly Hills, the Jefferson family, with a very distraught Rowley, and many other of Greg's unknown friends. The Gotham Police Department has declared Greg dead, for they couldn't find him.

* * *

However, deep in the mountains of the Philippines, Greg was in the middle of training. His teacher, Ra's Al Ghul, was giving him his final test. The test would prove whether Greg was ready to lead the League of Assassins.

"Alright, Greg," Ra's began. "You have made it this far, it is time for your final test. This test will finally show the League if you are ready to lead these men."

Greg nods. "I'm ready to begin," Greg says with confidence.

Ra's then picks up a blue dried up flower and places it in a wooden bowl with other substances and ground them together. The substances began to smoke. Ra's handed the bowl to Greg. "Breath, Greg. You need master your true fear," Ra's said. Greg inhaled the aroma. He opened his eyes. His vision began to vibrate .

Ra's backed away. In Greg's vision his eyes glow. Ra's puts on his mask. Greg does the same, while his eyes are not on Ra's. At this time several assassins appear, hiding Ra's.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gotham, in the boardroom of Heffley Tower, The meeting is still underway.

"Wait, they're declaring Greg to be dead despite all the rumors of him being held captive in the Philippines," a disgruntled Rodrick asked.

"Yes. They checked in with authorities over there. They say they don't know anybody by Greg Heffly," commissioner Loeb said.

"Well I'm still not gonna let up," Rodrick began, determination written on his face. "I still believe my brother is out there, alive, probably becoming stronger. Then will I know true respect for him."

Frank stood up next to his eldest son. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's the spirit son," he whispered.

The meeting was then ajurned.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far. R&R and I'll y'all later.**


	2. Final Challenge

**I decide to do an early update. Hope you're enjoying this story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Final Challenge**

Greg's eyes were fuzzy from the substance from earlier. He placed his mask on his head. Assassins have appeared in front of him, so he could not see which one was Ra's. "You must use your senses," the voice of Ra's said. "Face your true inner fear." Greg was now slowly making his way towards the group. With a swift motion, the Assassins made a path. Greg began to slowly make his way down the path. "You must become a soldier," Ra's said. "You must become an idea," he said as an Assassin moved out and fenced with Greg and quickly moved back into the group as it changed formation into single file lines with room for Greg to walk through. They then moved to make another path. Greg made his way to the end when yet another Assassin came out and fenced with him. The group made another formation, then another path. At the end was a box.

Greg walked slowly to the box. "Release your inner fear, Greg," Ra's said. Greg opened the box, and, because he was in a high state, out came Bryce Anderson telling he was weak and could never be better than him. That was Greg's true fear. He was afraid of not being able to defend himself. He feared being called weak. He had this fear since middle school before he left for a camping trip that lead to meet with Ra's Al Ghul in the high mountains outside of Gotham. Which than took him to the Philippines. Which landed him some training with the League of Assassins with Ra's as his mentor.

Bryce eventually disappeared leaving only the Assassins. Another on came out and fenced him, this time cutting him in the arm. The Assassins moved back into a single file formation. Greg looked at his arm and got an idea. He cut two other Assassins arms and his within the group. One Assassin made his way through the group. He eyed a cut one of the Assassins arm and immediately took it as Greg. He then knocked the Assassin to his knees and held his sword to his neck. He took of his mask to reveal Ra's. "You cannot leave a trail," he said. Then one of the Assassins behind Ra's placed his sword on Ra's back. "I haven't," he said. The Assassin then took of his mask and behind it was Greg. Ra's smiled at Greg's intelligence.

A clapping sound was heard. Both men looked up to see a man known as Ducard.

* * *

Ducard was heating up the end of a branding iron with a woman, Talia Al Ghul, next to him. "You are an intelligent man Greg," he began. "Your intellectual thinking allows you to formulate a strategy to defeat your enemies. You are what this league has been looking for, for a long time." "Might I say, Greg," Talia spoke up. "You are a very handsome man." She ran her hand across his cheek. Greg's only response was to look her in the eyes. "Talia," Ra's said. "Later darling, now is for Greg's final part of his test. Oi Voi." An Assassin brings out a man who murdered his family.

Ra's presented Greg with his katana. Greg looked at it, then at Ra's, and shook his head.

"No. I'm no executioner," he said.

"What," Ra's said, shocked." Greg you must do the right thing. Allowing this man to live will not show him that he has done wrong. Compassion is a trait your enemies will not share."

"That's why it's so important," Greg began. "It separates us from them."

"Greg, please," Ra's pleaded.

"You cannot lead these men, if cannot do what is necessary," Ducard spoke up.

"Greg, please," Talia said. "The League needs you to lead these men."

"And where would I be leading these men," Greg asked.

"Gotham," Ducard said. "It has become taken over by crime and corruption. The people continue to do nothing. Gotham must be destroyed."

Greg leaned towards Ra's. "You don't actually believe this," he whispered.

"I created what the League of Assassins is today. I have walked this planet for over six hundred years. I keep myself alive by swimming in the waters of the Lazarus pit. It rejuvenates the cells and makes them younger. You must do what is necessary."

Greg contemplated what Ra's just said. He took the katana. He got in the stance to prepare to behead the man before him. Just as he was about to bring it down, he dipped the sword in the fire pan and flipped the branding iron up over the second floor railing into the gunpowder storage. The gunpowder ignited and began to combust in all places.

"What are you doing," Ra's asked in surprise.

"What's necessary my friend," Greg replied.

He then knocked out Ra's and Talia. He fenced of a few Assassins. Explosions were heard all over the place. The structure began to heave under the pressure. Greg was in the middle of facing Ducard. In the last few moments, Greg knocked back Ducard on his back. Then, a balcony collapsed on top of Ducard, thus killing him. Greg grabbed Talia and Ra's and headed for a wall. He busted through the wall. They landed just below the foundation of the structure. Talia was safe, while Ra's began sliding down the ice. Greg noticed and knew what had to be done. He threw himself towards Ra's and slid, trying to catch up.

Just Ra's was going over the edge, Greg grabbed him and used his arm pads claws to grip the ice and leave them hanging over the edge. A shockwave of pain shot through Greg's body as he cried out in pain. He pulled himself together and pulled Ra's body over his. He then manages to claw his way towards Talia as the structure above them disappeared in a fiery explosion. Talia began to stir. When she opened her eyes, she saw Greg holding her father, who was still unconscious.

"Greg," She said. "You betray the League of Assassins and still you spare me and my father's lives. Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be right if left you two to die," Greg replied. "I care too much to let anyone die, even someone as beautiful as you."

Talia gave a small smile. She leaned in and gave Greg a passionate kiss that will start a new life for the both of them.

"I can't guarantee my father will show sympathy for you," Talia said.

"That's alright Talia. I don't think I'll need anyone's sympathy," Greg said. And he was off.

* * *

At a Pilipino airport, Greg boarded his plane back to Gotham. He had a plan to save his city and protect the ones he cares about.

He was coming home with a purpose.


	3. Knights Return

**Chapter 3: Knights Return**

Greg had safely made his way back to Gotham. He processed his way through the airport, and was making his way towards the exit, when his brother Rodrick came into view. Greg stopped and leaned against a telephone booth. He saw his brother look over and notices him.

**Rodrick's POV**

I make my through the airport crowd. I'm going to look for my brother. I am as determined to find my brother as I am determined to find him and bring him home. As I was standing in line to get a ticket for a plane for the Philippines, I notice somebody looking at me. I look over to the phone booths and my eyes go wide with surprise, shock, and happiness. Standing there before me was my brother, Greg.

**Third person POV**

Rodrick made his way towards what he thought was Greg. He moved a hand to touch him, but Greg interrupted him.

"Yes Rodrick, I'm real. You're not imagining anything."

That was all Rodrick needed. He quickly pulled Greg into a tight hug.

"Dude, I missed you bro," Rodrick said. "I knew you were alive."

"Whoa what do you mean," Greg asked pulling away.

"We'll talk about it over coffee," Rodrick said, as they walked towards the Starbucks.

A half hour later Rodrick talked about the family business and why he's being declared dead.

"Wow," Greg said. "You just gave me an idea."

"What," Rodrick asked.

"Rodrick, I want you call in a meeting with mom and dad and any business executives," Greg began. "We are gonna surprise them all."

Rodrick smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gotham City Supreme Court, Doctor Jonathan Crane was at the stand. "I believe Mr. Gambini should be moved into my asylum for I believe he is criminally insane," he said. Judge Malvore agreed. "Alright, Mr. Gambini, I hereby sentence you to two years in Arkham Asylum." He pounded his gavel and dismissed the hearing. The district attorney did like this verdict. He packed up and left the courtroom.

Outside he caught up with Crane.

"Doctor Crane," he said.

"District Attorney Harvey Dent," Crane retorted.

"This is the third of Falcone's men you declared insane and moved into your asylum," Dent said.

"Mr. Stevens," Crane called. A man in a brown suit looked up.

"I think you should tell Mr. Dent here what's in his jurisdiction as the DA," Crane said, and walked away.

Stevens walked up to Dent. "Harvey," He started. "Save it Stevens. I don't need you telling me anything," Dent retorted as he walked away.

* * *

At a local pub, Crane met up with Carmine Falcone, the mob boss who practically owns Gotham. Two years after Greg's disappearance, Falcone took charge. He had connections to the city's court judges and the police department. He runs the drug trade, sales, and profits. He hired Crane to get his men out of a little jail time.

"Dr. Crane," Falcone greeted.

"Mr. Falcone," Crane greeted back.

"I heard it went down well," Falcone said. "Thanks a lot."

"Mr. Falcone," Crane started. "I have a problem."

"It can be dealt with," Falcone said.

"Not this one," Crane said. "It's the District Attorney."

"Oh, well there's an answer for that, too," Falcone said.


	4. A Symbol

**Chapter 4: A new home**

Greg stood in the board room of Heffley tower. Everything that has been going on since before the moment he would confront his family, who thought he was dead. He had listened when Dr. Crane had refused to speak to the DA and when he found out Crane was working with Falcone. His thoughts drifted. He began to think about the League of Assassins. He began to think about Talia. He then began to think about Holly. The last time he saw her was over seven years ago. He began to feel guilty for leaving without telling anyone. He remembered the moment when he met Ra's Al Ghul.

_**Flashback**_

_Greg wondered through a trail in the deep mountains outside Gotham. He tripped in a root and fell hitting his arm hard. He winced at the pain. It was searing. It would drive someone of his age to scream. Yet he kept on like it didn't happen. Meanwhile, someone deep in the brush watched in curiosity. It was a man who looked to be in his 50's. He decided to make himself known._

"_Well," He began as he jumped in front of Greg, who jumped back."Looks like you could stand such searing pain for a thirteen-year-old."_

"_How do you know that? Who are you," Greg asked, fear evident in his face._

"_My name is Ra's Al Ghul," the man said._

"_What do you want," Greg asked._

"_I have come to Gotham to visit these mountains, dear boy," Ra's began. "I am the head of the League of Assassins. I watched you fall. The pain you experienced could not be tolerated by someone your age. Yet, you managed to suppress a scream."_

"_Well," Greg started. "I've become tolerable of pain over the years."_

"_Yet, you refuse to fight, am I correct," Ra's asked._

"_I don't know how to fight, how can I defend myself?"_

"_I can help you."_

"_How?"_

"_Let me train you. I can give moves that combine over 200 forms of martial arts. But you'll have to come with me to the Philippines, where our training facility is."_

_Greg contemplated for a moment. "I'm in."_

Greg regrets that decision, not because he got hardcore training, but because he never told anyone. He can only imagine what they had gone through. He didn't really want to. Then he remembered his shared kiss with Talia. Talia Al Ghul, of all women, kissed him. He didn't know why, but he knew she had crush on him since he showed up. He knew about it from Ra's. She didn't, however, know that he knew. His thoughts were interrupted by yelling outside the room. He just kept looking outside the window.

Outside the board room:

"Rodrick Heffley, you better have damn good reason for dragging us down here," a very upset Susan Heffley screamed.

"Mom," Rodrick said. "Will you calm down this is important. All you have to do is walk through that door."

Susan didn't hesitate. She, forcefully, pushed the doors open. What she saw on the other side was a figure in the window.

"Excuse me," She said. "Who are you?"

Greg didn't say a word. He hesitantly just turned around. He was then face to face with his mother, whom he hasn't seen in over seven years. He saw the look on her face. The look that said 'Oh my god, you're alive'. He saw the shock and sadness and happiness in her eyes. In turn she saw the sadness and guilt and happiness in his.

"Hello, Mother," he said, breaking the silence.

The sound of his matured voice was all it took for her. She ran to him, embracing him. He had grown over the years. He was taller than her. He embraced her nonetheless. He felt his shirt become wet. He heard whimpering muffled by his body. He knew right away that she was crying against him. He let her. He knew she needed this. Then the company Business manager Frank Reynolds comes in.

"Greg," he says in mere shock. Susan separates herself from her son. "You're supposed to be dead," he said, earning a glare from his boss.

"Sorry to disappoint," Greg mocked.

The next person to walk in was Frank Heffley. Once he stepped in he stopped. His were showing pure shock. He saw before him his long lost missing son Greg. A single tear began to work its way down his face. It takes a lot to make him cry, but to see his son who has been missing for so long he just broke right there. He ran to his son and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to let go.

"Hey dad," Greg said.

Frank let go of his son. He looked into his eyes.

"It's been a long time, son," he said.

"Yeah it has," Greg said.

Then, there was the sound of arguing outside the room.

"Bryce, why don't you leave me alone," the voice of Holly Hills came.

"Come on, Holly," Bryce said. "We're perfect together. I'll soon be taking this company. Don't you see it."

"That doesn't mean I'll just get tog….," her voice faded as she entered the board room. She and Bryce both looked on in shock. There before was Greg.

"Hey," Greg casually said.

"Hey," Holly said.

"You're supposed to be dead," Bryce spoke up.

"Thanks for the news flash, Anderson," Greg retorted.

They both glared at each other. Bryce began to grit his teeth.

"Heffley," Bryce Growled

"Anderson," Greg retorted,

"You're not taking my spot on the board."

"Like hell I'm not, or like hell if you're even getting one."

Bryce raised his fist and swung, but Greg, to everyone's surprise, caught his fist. He swatted it away. Before Bryce could even move, Greg grabbed and lifted him up by his shirt. Greg then threw him into one of the walls. Before Bryce hit the ground, Greg grabbed him by his throat and slammed back into the wall. Bryce gasped for air.

"If you think I'm gonna allow my family to let an imbecile like you be a part of their business, you gotta another thing coming," Greg growled, before he let go of Bryce.

Greg turned back to his family, more relaxed and a little regretful. "Sorry, for my outburst," Greg said. "I just felt threatened by him." "Nonsense, Greg," Frank finally spoke up. "I think you should be given an award for what you just did. He's been eyeing your spot for long time." Greg looked at him quizzically. "Your parents have a spot opened up in case you ever returned," Frank explained. "Once you were declared dead they were still reluctant to fill it." Greg began to understand.

"Well," Greg started. "Keep it open, for now."

"What?! Why," Susan said.

"I'm not looking for a job on the board quite yet," Greg said.

"Well, where are you looking," Frank said.

"Applied Sciences caught my eye," Greg said.

"Fox's department," Frank said. "Well, I'll let him know you're coming. Welcome home Greg."

"One problem," Frank spoke up. "Where are you staying, Greg?"

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a place for me to stay," Greg asked sheeply.

"There is that house just outside of town," Susan said. "We have one our butlers watch over it. It's in our name, but we don't live there. You're welcome there, Greg."

"Sure, I'll take it, but what am I gonna do about paying for it," Greg asked.

"I'll drop a Two billion in a bank account for you," Freank said. "It's a pretty big house."

"How big," Greg asked.

"It's a mansion," Frank said.

"Oh," Greg said.

A few weeks later, Greg got settled in to his new home. But one night while doing some research, he heard a chirping noise. He followed the noise and found a bat in the dining hall. "Northern Bats sir," Alfred J. Pennyworth came in. "They nest somewhere in the grounds." Greg went down to further investigate. He came across a well. He roped down it. Then he saw a little cave. He made his way to an even larger cave. He pulled out a light, an out of nowhere began to surround him. At first he ducked, but then let them surround him. In his mind, he was gonna take back Gotham from the criminals and the corrupt as a symbol.


End file.
